The Chronicles of Traits
by RainDrops-of-Egypt
Summary: Rain has decided she wants some traits from the Prince of Tennis cast so she sets out on her adventures to find and learn these traits. Warning: includes Inui juice, kidnappings, attempted dating and Yukimura's smile . Third Chapter: Yukimura Part Two
1. Tezuka

Hello everyone!

Deciding that some Prince of Tennis People has the awesomist traits in the universe, I've decided that I'm going to place myself in their world, so that they can teach me. It's going to be in the 3rd person so look out for Rain! Cause that's me! Oh and I'm only 13 in this.

**Tezuka**

To rain, Tezuka had the coolest voice in the world. It was demanding and you just had to obey it.

He didn't even have to have the threatening undertone like with Yukimura or Fuji.

She sat down on the benches, waiting for him. He made a promise and damn it, he was keeping it!

"Tezuka-san!" she shouted as the group walked towards her. She saw Tezuka twitch as he saw her until he was pushed to the side by Eiji.

"Rain!" he shouted glomping her and swinging her around.

"Kikumaru-san!" she shouted back and hugged him. The others looked on, sweatdropping, as they danced around.

"Saa… It's nice to see you rain" said Fuji smiling as normal. "What brings you here?"

Rain grinned. "I've made a list" she said proudly "of special awesome traits that I want to learn" Rain held up a journal covered in pokemon stickers and pictures of random things. "I'm keeping it here".

"Che. I didn't think you'd go through with it" said Ryoma plucking the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" said Rain pouting. "That's mine and I'm on a tight schedule, on lesson per chapter".

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and handed it back. "Who's first?" he asked as she flipped it open.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu" she said grinning." He's going to teach me Judo and the voice". Everyone turned to look at Tezuka. "Is that a good idea?" asked Momo "I mean, she already knows Karate".

"And what's the voice" asked Oishi frowning.

Rain nodded her head rapidly. "The captain voice that everybody has to obey, no matter what!" she said. "I want to know how to do that!"

Tezuka sighed. "I don't know how I do it" he said "it might just be natural".

"I can always try" said Rain "please!"

Tezuka closed his eyes, breathed in and out then opened them…..shit…..

He twitched, tensed, relaxed and tried to look away. Those were very well rehearsed puppy dog eyes.

"fine" he said finally "I did promise after all"

"Yay!" said Rain jumping up and down then grabbed Tezuka's arm and pulled him off. The others looked at each other then quickly ran to catch up. They couldn't miss a chance like this.

"Your stance can't be relaxed, it needs to be strong and steady at all times" said Tezuka circling Rain. "focus on what is coming and what you need to do"

"Hai sensei" said Rain looking serious.

"Good" said Tezuka nodding "Momoshiro"

"Hai Buchou" said Momo from the sidelines with the others.

"Come here" he said and Momo skidded over to him. "I want you to do a straight punch at Rain" said Tezuka "don't hold back, use all you've got" Momo nodded, uneasy at the thought of trying to hit a girl. Tezuka turned to Rain.

"Don't let you guard down" he said.

"Hai Tezuka-sensei" said Rain saluting with an eager grin.

Tezuka nodded and stepped back.

"Starting her with Momo already?" said Inui "there's a 72% chance that he's overestimating her and a 48% chance she'll get hit by Momo, 12 % chance of a serious injury".

"Start" ordered Tezuka.

WHAMM!

Everybody gasped.

"Rain" shouted Eiji "what did you do to him?"

Momo was lying motionless on the ground alternating between groaning and moaning.

"Your right foot didn't sweep back enough Rain" Tezuka. "No wonder he seemed really heavy" said Rain scratching her head. "Can I try it again?" "We're going to need another volunteer" said Tezuka.

At once, everybody was against the wall, trying to evade being picked.

"What's their problem?" asked Rain.

Before Tezuka could answer, the door slammed open.

"Rain-Chan!"

Rain gasped

"Kiri-Chan!" she squealed (background of falling stars).

Kirihara, RikkaiDai ace, grinned. (Similar background).

At the same time they began running to each other (slow cheesy music) only to be held back by their shirts. (Cut music).

"Like I'm going to let you near him" said Tezuka holding her.

"You're too careless together" said Sanada holding Kirihara.

Tezuka and Sanada nodded to each other.

Kirihara and Rain looked at each other then at their respective captains.

They took a deep breathe and ….

"WAAAHHHH!"

…started crying. (Imagine chibi tears).

Tezuka and Sanada cringed inwardly. Kirihara and Rain crying meant one thing.

Yukimura

"Sanada, Tezuka"

Tezuka sighed and Sanada twitched.

"Yay! Yukimura-buchou" said Rain stopping.

"Why are you crying?" asked Yukimura smiling lightly. Everyone felt ice fill their veins except Rain and Kirihara.

"Cause I wanted to give Rain-Chan a hug but fukubuchou wouldn't let me" said Kirihara pouting. "ditto" said Rain.

Yukimura looked at Sanada.

"They nearly blow up Japan last time" said Sanada gruffly. "Nearly!" said Rain "only nearly!"

Sanada silenced her with a glare. Rain only looked up at him with big adoring green eyes.

"Let them go" said Yukimura.

Sanada let go of Kirihara but Tezuka was a bit more hesitant, letting go slowly. Kirihara and Rain immediately jumped towards each other, giggling.

"Behave" was all Yukimura said before going over to talk to Fuji.

Kirihara grinned and bounced over to the wall of weapons where Eiji was as well. Sanada followed Yukimura which turned fatal as, Jackal was watching his doubles partner fight with Niou, Kirihara had no supervision except for Eiji.

CRASH!

"AARRGGHH!"

That set off a chain reaction as Kirihara shot off at top speed before Sanada could get him, Eiji hid behind Oishi as to not get in trouble. Sanada was telling Jackal and Marui to get Kirihara. Momo and Kaidoh were arguing, Inui and Yanagi were writing down notes and Fuji and Yukimura were annoying Echizen who was drinking Ponta, ignoring them.

"MINNA, 50 LAPS AROUND THE DOJO!"

At once everybody was gone leaving a smirking Rain and emotionless Tezuka.

"You were too nice to them" said Tezuka, still looking a little proud. Rain shrugged "I still managed to make them listen" she said.

"Rain"

"Hmmm?"

"Good Job"

Rain broke out into a smile.

"You praised me!" she yelled out, bouncing around "I got praise from Tezuka!, I got praise from Tezuka! I got praise-"

WHAM!

"Don't let your guard down"

Rain groaned from the ground.

"…Damn you buchou…."

Tezuka just hid a smirk.

Give me at least two reviews and the next chapter will be up in a flash. For those waiting for a new chapter of Princes, Demons and Talking horses. Yeah you know the one. I'm really sorry and i am trying to write it but it might take just a little while longer sorry.

Rain


	2. Yukimura Part 1

_Here is part one of Yukimura!_

_I don't own Prince of Tennis *crys*_

It was a clear night sky, outlining all objects in the garden of the Sanada family's property. Including the two figures crouching behind a coincidently placed bush. One had a bright yellow scarf wrapped around his whole head and the other was more sensible with a blue scarf wrapped around his mouth. The one with closed eyes turned to the other. "If tis a fod fideer uki-un?" he managed to say through the scarf. The other one translated it to this: "Is this a good idea Yuki-chan?" He nodded and said "Fof force if tis Fufiko". The understood this as: "of course it is Fujiko". Fuji pulled down his scarf from his mouth and said "The risk better be worth it because I'm not going to get a slap from Sanada, I have a date with Yuuta tomorrow" Yukimura also pulled down his scarf from his mouth. "Sanada won't slap you" he said. Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Well hopefully not" said Yukimura shrugging and they ducked down.

They then used their ninja stealth to creep across the grass, which included an unfortunate accident with a watering can and garden hose, Yukimura and a cursing Fuji got to the back door. Fuji lifted a brink, pointing to it with a hopeful expression. Yukimura shook his head and pulled out a key. Fuji visibly dropped with a pout. Yukimura 'hushed him and unlocked the door, Sanada would regret the day he gave a key to his house to Yukimura.

They crept upstairs and peered into the first room. The parent's room. Yukimura whispered a 'sorry' and closed the door. He shook his head to Fuji and pointed forward. Fuji nodded and they crept down the hall to the next room. Yukimura pointed to the name on the door and nodded. Fuji's face brightened and nodded too. Yukimura grabbed the doorknob and slowly counted down with his fingers.

3…2…1…ze-

"Wa cha!"

Yukimura linked as Fuji jumped into the room, punching the air.

"Fuji"

"cha cha wa!"

"Fuji"

"wooooo wa!"

"FUJI!"

"Yea?"

"He's not here"

Fuji looked around the empty room.

"…oh"

Yukimura sighed. "And if he was, why would you do that?"

Fuji smiled "It's my Karate"

"Fuji…..you don't know Karate"

"Yeah but he doesn't know that"

"He's known Kendo since he was born, why would he care if you knew Karate?"

"…good point"

Yukimura resisted the urge to slap Fuji himself then had a look round.

"uhhhhh Yukimura?"

"Aa?"

"If Sanada isn't here…"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that mean he's awake somewhere I n the house?"

Yukimura froze and they looked at each other.

Then , what they'll claim later to be ninja skills, they ran from the room and down the hall into Rain's room and bolted the door shut and proceeded, for extra measures, to hammer wooden blanks over it and police tape. They grinned at each other and turned around only to freeze again.

There. Was. Sanada.

Sleeping.

On a seat next to Rain who was in bed. "Don't make a sound or any sudden movement" breathed Yukimura, paused the added "No Karate moves either" Fuji pouted and lower his arms. They both held their breath as Rain rolled over and muttered "Not boss of me". Sanada frowned in his sleep and shifted "Never said I was…." He mumbled out and his head lolled to the side. Fuji and Yukimura glanced at each other. "That was…" said Yukimura "weird?" offered Fuji "yeah…" said Yukimura then shook himself. "We'll go through the window" he said "I'll open it and you grab Rain, then I'll climb out and you pass her to me" Fuji saluted and they separated. Yukimura tiptoeing across the wooden floor and unlocking the window then opening it. He peered out, glad that it was only a one-story house even though it was still quite a drop. "Okay" he said "bring her over.

Silence.

"Fuji?" he asked turning around. Fuji grinned at him from beside Sanada. "Watch this" he said and bent down to Sanada's ear. "You will wake up at 7am" he whispered. Sanada sighed and mumbled "Wake….7am..." Yukimura raised an eyebrow, an interesting discovery, defiantly blackmail material but…"Stop fooling around Fuji" he said and started to climb out the window. Fuji pouted and picked up Rain, still sleeping in her blankets. He paused besides Sanada again and grinned, glanced at Yukimura then whispered in Sanada's ear "You will give Fuji 500yen" Sanada snorted "In...Your…dreams..." he muttered. Fuji glared at him. "Jerk" he hissed and walked over to the window.

"Lower her gently" said Yukimura then eyes widened as Rain was dropped on him. "I'm still recovering from hospital you know!" he yelled from under her. "Hush Yuki-kun" said Fuji climbing out "You might wake someone up" Yukimura grumbled and stood up.

Then, once again using their ninja skills, they speed off into the dark. The only noise being created by the misplaced garden hose again and Fuji's temper.

"Damn it Fuji! The hose did not trip you on purpose!"

Yes.

It was a smooth escape.

_Part 1 over Part 2 next_

_I'm quite proud of myself. I said I would get this piece out in three days but then I lost my USB drive with the story on it so I thought it would take me longer but no! Today is the third day so yay!_

_R&R for the next chapter_


	3. Yukimura Part 2

Yukimura: part two

I don't own Prince of Tennis

Sanada knew that when he first met Yukimura, he should have got a restraining order so he wouldn't be allowed near his house. How did he know how to blame this mess on Yukimura? The yellow scarf wrapped around his head when he woke up with a tag on it that said:

_Property of Yukimura Seiichi_

That was enough for him.

He first went to Yukimura's house and asked for Yukimura. "Sorry Sanada-kun" said Yukimura-san "Seiichi has gone to Fuji-kuns" Sanada thanked her and caught the train to Fuji's.

His sister answered. "Hello Sanada-kun, you must be looking for Syuusuke and Yukimura-kun" she said "They've gone to the park with Rain, if they're not there then you should ask the man who runs the ice cream stall, he'll know" At little freaked out, Sanada thanked her and quickly left.

At the park, it was empty except for an ice cream stall. He asked the man if he'd seen two boys and a girl. "Yeah" said the man "I did in fact, asked me for some ice cream and the girl was wrapped up in a blanket, still sleeping, said they were heading for Seigaku" "Arigatou" said Sanada and carried on. Looks like Fuji-san was right.

Sanada walked to Seigaku. The school was empty except for an old man cleaning the grounds. He muttering something about teenagers and cleaning supplies. "Excuse me" said Sanada "but would you happen to have seen two boys and a girl come through here" The old man looked up a him, eyes squinted and bottom lip sticking out with a frown. "No" he replied gruffly "but I did 'bout three girls walk through, one of 'em sleeping in a blanket" close enough thought Sanada and thanked the old man.

He made it to the other side of the school, wondering where he would go next.

"Sanada?"

Sanada turned around.

"Tezuka"

Looks like Tezuka was out for a run judging by his appearance. "What brings you out this way Sanada?" asked Tezuka, adjusting his glasses. "Yukimura and Fuji kidnapped Rain and I followed them here but now I've lost them" said Sanada. Tezuka nodded, anyone else would have been surprised or at least a little shocked but Tezuka was used to the antics of his Team members so this really wasn't that bad.

"I think I'd know where they are" he said "Follow me"

Sanada raised an eyebrow but followed anyway. They arrived outside Tezuka's house.

"Why would they be at your house?" he asked.

Tezuka frowned. "Apparently everyone seems to think the best place to hide is in my garden out the back"

Sanada didn't bother replying, not really wanting to know.

They followed a path around the back and stopped near the end.

It was true.

Everyone does hide in Tezuka's garden.

Rain was sitting by the pond, only half listening to Yukimura as he explained the importance of having a good evil smile. Sanada cringed slightly, Rain didn't need one of those, she was dangerous enough as it was.

"Understand Rain-chan?"

"Uh huh Yukimura-kun" she replied mindlessly, brushing his fingertips over the water surface, watching the fish swim away briefly.

"So smile"

Rain looked up, smiling cheese-ily, teeth and all. Yukimura sighed. Sometimes she was just as bad as Akaya.

"Not the most charming student Yukimura"

"Sanada!" shouted Rain, leaping up and tackling him "I'm so glad you came, Yukimura kidnapped me! It was so horrible!" Yukimura gave a disbelieving look and Rain turned her head so only Yukimura could see her smile, her absolutely perfect evil smile. '_That little brat' _thought Yukimura '_I guess she was listening'_ Not that he'd ever thought she'd use it against him.

"I can see that Rain" said Sanada, slightly uncomfortable with the close contact.

"But you're going to tell him off for that right Gen-chan?" asked Rain, looking up with big eyes "You're going to tell him that it's not nice to kidnap people and force them to listen to them?"

Sanada looked between Rain and Yukimura. Who was most likely to not kill him? Or at least not mortally wound him? Rain probably but he did live with her and she had plenty of opportunities to kill him but then again Yukimura did go to school with AND was his buchou but Rain knew Judo, Karate AND Kido and he was raised not to hit girls but Yukimura might set Kirihara AND Noui on him and he did not feel like getting his hair dyed pink AGAIN.

Sanada sighed and looked at Tezuka. Tezuka raised an eyebrow and said "I have to go drop off a Library book, would you like to come Sanada?" "Yes thank you" said Sanada and they left quite quickly.

Yukimura and Rain looked at each other then back at where Sanada and Tezuka had just been. "I'll get him tomorrow" said Rain yawning and walking off. "Another day" said Yukimura and sat back down on his chair.

"You owe me Sanada"

"Of course Tezuka"

I'm such a lazy ass, I'm sorry for taking so long.


End file.
